You can't get bullied if the bullies are afraid of you
by ToManyFeelings
Summary: Blaine transfers from Dalton Academy to McKinley High School and little does he know that his whole world is going to change, just because of one Kurt Hummel. BadBoy Blaine!
1. Introduction

**_◊You can't get bullied if the bullies are afraid of you◊_**

"How did I end up here? How did I, Blaine freaking Anderson, end up at McKinley High School?" The curly headed boy asked himself. He was sitting in the courtyard outside the school, just staring into the distance. He put his hands in his pockets and huddled up on the bench he was sitting on. It was really freezing outside, winter was upon them, but still he didn't go inside. He just sat there, looking at the building in front of him. After a few minutes, he realized that if he kept sitting here, he would freeze his but of. But going inside was not an option; there was no way he was going in to that hellhole. So, he stood up, grabbed a cigarette from the inside of his leather jacket, lighted it up, and started to walk around.

After wandering around the school for a while, he didn't know what to do. He was so bored. So, he hade two options here, either go inside and check the school out, or just go home. Home… Even the word tasted bitter in his mouth. After a moment of thought, and a few more cigarettes, he decided to go in to the school. He threw the almost burned out cigarette to the ground and walked towards the school doors. As he got up the small steps and opened the doors, he smiled to himself. Not really sure why, but he new something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He opened the doors with a loud "Bang", and was met with a sea of eyes, all looking at him with confusion.

Walking down the hallway, felt like being in a zoo. Like he was a lion, or some other exotic animal, that everyone wanted to look at, especially all of the girls. One of them practically fainted when he shot a wink her way. Blaine new he was good looking, and so did the girls. They always swoon after him where ever he'd go, even some of the boys, not that he was complaining. But at this school, none of the guys looked at him. Sure there was some of them who looked his way, but the look in their eyes was pure hate. Like they wanted to rip his throat out. But it didn't face him; he knew he could take them all down. He might look small, but inside there's a lot of anger, just waiting to be released. And if someone pressed the right buttons, then they would be in great danger.

Blaine continued down the hall, holding a wrinkled piece of paper he gotten the day before. Even thou he only stayed for fifteen minutes the other day, he managed to get himself into detention. So that was where he was headed, to classroom 5:B, it said on the paper. When he found the classroom, he didn't knock on the door. He just kicked it open, only to see the most beautiful face he ever seen.


	2. -Sweetcheeks-

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadly)

The door to the classroom opened with a loud sound, almost making the teacher at the front desk fall from her chair. She looked up with an irritated look on her face. But Blaine didn't look at her; he didn't even glance in her direction. His eyes where fixed on something else, or rather, someone else…

Right there, in the back of the classroom, sat a boy. The most beautiful boy, with porcelain skin, that was almost glowing. Blaine could have stared at him all day, but he was interrupted from his daydreaming by a very irritated teacher.

"Look, Mr.…"

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson" Blaine filled in, when the teacher didn't know his name.

"What ever your name may be, you can't just waltz in here in the middle of detention." The teacher was upset. Blaine taught he might just get detention form interrupting the detention, but he didn't care. He never did. He ignored the teacher, and walked over and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Just a few seats from the boy he'd been staring at before. The angry teacher let out a sigh and went and sat behind her desk again. She didn't even bother asking Blaine who he was, or why he was here. He didn't really care, cause his eyes where glued on the person sitting a few feet away. The perfect boy seemed to be drawing something in a sketchbook. Blaine tried to glance over and see what he was drawing, but he was to far away. _Well, maybe I should change that…_ Blaine thought with a smirk spreading across his lips.

After a few minutes the teacher announced that she needed to make a call, and that they where all free to leave in 30 minutes if she didn't get back in time, and then she left. Blaine saw this as an opportunity to move closer to the perfect boy. He looked around the classroom, and noticed that the two other people who been there before had left. They probably left when the teacher did, thinking she wouldn't return. He didn't think much of it, and stayed in his seat. He then moved on stool closer to the boy. Then an other one, and an other, and then he was sitting next to him; looking at his perfectly coiffed hair, the black vest he was wearing over the white shirt, and don't get him started on the jeans. They where just, _so tight._

Kurt looked up in surprise when he heard the classroom door open with a loud bang. And in the doorway, stood this gorgeous boy. He was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over. His hair reminded Kurt of some sort of bird nest, with curls everywhere. Kurt needed to take a moment to take it all in. He was really beautiful. But then he realized that the boy was staring at him, right at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before Kurt looked away. _Calm down Kurt, _he thought to himself. _Just because this new gorgeous boy is standing there, staring at you, doesn't mean his __**interested**__ in you. He could be some weird psychopath._

Kurt quickly took is sketchbook out of his bag, and started to draw, just to keep his mind at ease. He looked up slightly when he heard the mysterious boy say:

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson"

_Blaine Anderson_… Kurt memorized the name and continued to draw. _A line here, and one here, another one there and fix this_. After a while he realized that the teacher had disappeared, and so had the other students. Well, all accept one… The curly haired boy was still there, staring at him. Now from the back of the classroom, just a few chairs away from him. Kurt didn't think much of it. He just continued to draw. He drew a man, a man in a leather jacket. It took him a moment to realize that the person he'd been drawing was now sitting next to him. Kurt jumped slightly when he saw the boy, _Blaine_, he remembered,reached out and took the drawing out of his hand.

"Is this supposed to be me?" The mysterious boy asked with a grin on his didn't know what to say, he just sat there in silence.

"I asked you a question," The other boy said in a dark tone, and leaned a bit closer.

"W-why would you think t-that?" Kurt stuttered. The boy across from him just smirked. He looked him straight in the eyes and chuckled. "You're scared of me. You don't know who I am, but yet, you're scared of me" Once again Kurt didn't know what to say. _No, I'm not going to let this guy get to me, like he said, I don't know who he is, and I'm not going to show any fear, _Kurt decided. "I'm not scared of you. Like you said, I don't even know you. And this," Kurt took the drawing out of the boys hand "isn't you. You're not the only one out there with a leather jacket." He quickly put the drawing in his bag, stood up, and started to walk out of the classroom, since he knew the teacher wouldn't return anyway.

"No need to be so snappy sweetcheeks"

"What did you just call me?" Kurt turned around to see the other boy smirk.

"Well, since I don't know your name baby, I thought 'sweetcheeks' would be fitting, I mean, look at that ass; there's just so much I can do with that." Kurt couldn't believe it;_ he just called my baby, and said I have a nice ass at the same time. Who is this guy?_

"Not used to complements gorgeous?" The boy continued. Kurt just stood there, completely frozen, as Blaine stood up from his seat and crossed the floor. He stopped right in front of Kurt, leaned in a bit closer, so that their noses where almost touching. Kurt let out a shaky breath, and with that Blaine left the room. Leaving Kurt standing there confused, completely and utterly confused.


	3. -Thinking about me-

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt just as tired as when he went to bed. He barely slept at all. All thanks to one Blaine Anderson. Just the name made him shiver. Kurt didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine; he just met him for like 15 minutes. But still, he was all he thought about. The leather jacket, the worn out jeans, and the hair, that perfectly curled hair, he remembered it all.

He got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Maybe that's all he needs, a good worm shower. But no, that only made it worse. He stepped in, and felt the warm water run over his skin, he then thought about what Blaine's skin would feel like. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he started to freak out. Kurt Hummel didn't think about these things, ever. Maybe it's because up till now, no one has ever shown any interest in him. But now… No. He couldn't think this way. He didn't even know if Blaine was gay, he could have just been messing with him.

Kurt quickly shook the thoughts away and got out of the shower. He put on a nice navy blue dress shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. Then he headed downstairs and found his dad sitting by the breakfast table, reading the paper. His father put down the newspaper in front of him, and smiled.

"Good morning kiddo, how'd you sleep?"

"Just fine dad" Kurt hated lying to his dad, more then anything. But he really didn't want to get into a discussion about how he didn't sleep at all because he was thinking about a guy, at least not today. Burt seemed to believe him, and continued to read the paper. Kurt quickly ate a sandwich and a glass of orange juice, and then he went out to his Navigator.

It took less then 15 minutes to get to school from the Hummel residence, and when Kurt parked in the school parking lot, he hade another 30 minutes before his first class started. His eyes scanned the courtyard, only to see a few meth heads sulking in a corner. But then he noticed something, or someone to be exact. A curly headed boy in a leather jacket, _Blaine_. A smile started to grow on Kurt's face, but he was not really sure why that was. Kurt kept his gaze fixated on Blaine, who was leaning against a stone pillar, watching how he took out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it up. Smoke danced around his face as he blew it out into the cold wind. Kurt didn't know why it was so mesmerizing.

Kurt let his mind wander for a while, but then he realized that Blaine was staring right at him, with a smile spread across his face. He left the stone pillar, and was now walking towards Kurt's Navigator.

Kurt panicked. He hade to come up with a reasonable explanation to why he was staring at Blaine. But he had nothing. His mind was empty. And now, Blaine was just a few feet away. "Well hello there sweetcheeks" Kurt really hated that nickname, but still he flashed Blaine a brief smile before he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Hello" was all Kurt could get out; he was too tired to say anything else. A soft chuckle escaped Blaine's lips.

"You seem tired. I guess you where up all night thinking about me." _How did he know? How could he possibly know? _Even thou Blaine were right, Kurt didn't appreciate his attitude and egotism.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I think you know what I mean. But don't worry. I thought about you too. Especially that ass of yours, but also what's in front of it. I wonder what it would feel like to have you all stretched out on my bed. Begging for me to touch you ev-…"

"How dare you!?" Kurt had lost his temper during Blaine's little story. There was no way he was going to stand here and just listen to Blaine's dirty fantasies. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I'm a human being, not some weird toy. I don't know what it's like where you come from. But here you can't just say things like that and expect me to fall at your feet. So don't talk to me ever again" After that Kurt quickly walked away. Leaving Blaine standing alone next to his Navigator. There was still a smirk spread across Blaine's face, but Kurt didn't care. I just wanted to get away. He walked in to the school, went to his locker, got the books he needed for his first class, and then he waited for Mercedes. The only person who could understand him right now.

"He said what?!"

"Mercedes, please, don't make me repeat it again"

Kurt had told the story a million times now, and Mercedes still couldn't believe her ears. The fact that she had such trouble believing that a guy showed some interest in him, made Kurt a bit sad… But he quickly brushed his thoughts away, and told the story once again.

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Blaine" Even saying his name made Kurt think about those hazel-brown eyes. _So beautiful…_

"Kurt? Kurt! Focus!" Mercedes looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Sorry, what where you saying?"

"I said, what are you going to do about this guy. Are you going to let him make a move?"

"Absolutely not! He's nothing but an obnoxious, egotistic guy. And yes, he may be good looking but-"

"Well thank you very much... Sweetcheeks" Kurt spun around, only to be met by the same smug grin he'd seen this morning. _Blaine… _Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't know how long Blaine had been standing there, just watching them in the hallway. He couldn't move, so he just stood there with a stern look on his face. Blaine on the other hand, just kept on smiling. Suddenly he took a step forward, leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear:

"See you in class baby… Feel free to sit in front of me so I can stare at that ass." And with that, he walked of. Leaving Kurt once again confused, but this time Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit as he walked of to this next class.


End file.
